Frost Dragon
The Frost Dragon is both sturdy and swift. With its icy hide, it can defend against a powerful army’s attack, while still retaining an impressive speed. These noble and somewhat fickle dragons prefer to remain reclusive within their mountain caves. Once it has been raised to adulthood, the Frost Dragon retains a strong bond with its master and will fight ferociously to defend its home. ___________________________________________________________________________________ To begin construction on this mountain outpost, you will need to be in possession of a level 10 mountain ready to be built upon. After attacking, you will eventually receive a message stating that you have found a "massive cave." You must have possession of a Spectral Ruins site, be at a player level of 5 or higher and, possess the Egg of the Frost Dragon. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Ice egg.png|Level 1 - Egg Dragon lev 2.jpg|Level 2 - Infant Frost 2.jpg|Level 2 - Infant Frost 6.jpg|Level 6 - Juvenile Lv10nAic.png|Level 10 - Adult Ice Dragon.jpg|Level 10 - Armored Frost Dragon Tip: Wave the Mountain you're using and you will find the Frost Dragon Egg. If you keep waving the Mountain, you will have a chance to find the Frost Dragon Armor. ' There currently is a glitch on the wilderness slots that you see when you build the Ice Outpost. It will disappear once you refresh. This has been acknowledged by Kabam and there will NOT be any additional wilderness slots added for this Outpost. Stats 'Soul Reaper ''' From the depths of the Ice of Atlantis come the newest addition to your mighty armies, the Soul Reaper! Soul Reapers are Blue Energy infused and therefore immune to Wraith Dragon attacks. In addition, they also steal the souls of attackers killed in battle. The soul reaper can be made in the Frost Outpost. To train it you need 1 Reaper Totem, '''Medicine at level 7, Guardian Revival at level 4, Energy Collection at level 2, and a Training Camp at level 10 in your Ice Outpost. TOTEM NOT RELEASED TO WILDS/CAMPS YET! PURCHASE FROM THE SHOP ONLY FOR NOW, WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS THEY ARE RELEASED TO FARM FOR. '' '' Ladronas.JPG|Soul Reaper - Spanish Soul.png|Soul Reaper - English Aerial Combat and Dragons Health Great/Elemental Dragons increase the strength of the other units in their march by 5% per Dragon level. The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Great Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Great Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Great Dragon's faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your GD will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the GD's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops. Click 'here for details. So do not send the Great and Elemental Dragons with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees! DO NOT CLICK ON ANY LINKS POSTED IN THE "TALK" THEY WILL TAKE YOUR ACCOUNT INFORMATION AND GIVE YOUR COMPUTER A VIRUS!